


Not your fault

by Bitterblue



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 2x09. The bed is too small. Hospital beds were not designed for anything like this. The flutter of Cosima's hands, less strong but no less sure, up her flanks half makes Delphine want to wrench away laughing and half want to press in close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not your fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkfights (feartown)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feartown/gifts).



> Sam asked for Cophine makeouts and I resolutely failed to deliver. Sorry your bribe came out this way.

The bed is too small.  _Hospital beds were not designed for anything like this_. The flutter of Cosima's hands, less strong but no less sure, up her flanks half makes Delphine want to wrench away laughing and half want to press in close. The intensity of Cosima's gaze draws her invariably into the second option without ever quite realizing there had been a choice.

She can feel the salt of her tears dried on her skin. If Cosima notices when she presses her lips to her cheeks, she doesn't comment.

"Not your fault," she reminds her, one hand shifting away from teasing Delphine's ribcage to grip her hand. "Not your fault," whispered into her neck before pressing a wisp of a kiss beneath her ear. "Not your fault," she promises against Delphine's mouth. "You promised. You kept it. We'll help Sarah from here--" Delphine refrains from pointing out that Cosima is wobbly enough trying to stay upright in this bed, because that would involve reminding herself first, and there are few things she wants less than to remember every moment of medical school wrapped up in this incongruously human package and touching her gently as if  _Delphine_  were the fragile one.

"Rachel took her because I did exactly what she wanted! How can--" Cosima's mouth is on hers again, insistent and sweet and not a little awkward between the angle and the nasal tube. It bumps strangely against Delphine's face. It makes sure Cosima is still alive. Delphine has never loved an inanimate object more.

"Not your fault," she says again as Delphine pulls back just far enough for her breath to ghost across Cosima's cheek. "I love you. You were helping. I asked you to and you did." She groans a little as Delphine's mouth finds her earlobe, biting gently.  _No breath to groan. I should be checking her vitals, not kissing her_. The hand on her ribs tightens briefly then presses up, palm to breast.  _Fuck_.

Cosima's laugh is breathy, a hollow echo of how it ought to be, but it's also warm and safe; Delphine leans into it and her hand. "Ooh, Dr. Cormier, I think I need an examination."  _Merde. She_ would _do this_. She laughs despite herself, pressing their foreheads together.

"That is inadvisable for a number of reasons at the moment, Miss Niehaus, but I will keep it in mind." She can't help the smile, shaking her head a little.

"Spoilsport."

Delphine touches her cheek, running her fingers across the tubes as her smile dims. "I don't want to hurt you."

Her grin is very nearly full-strength, wicked and sharp; even though Delphine knows it is a lie she finds herself nearly believing. She would like to believe. "So you'll just have to be careful with me, yeah? Because I think I extracted a promise about doing whatever I want and  _I_ _want_ , Delphine."

The tube is funny against her face when Delphine kisses her, but she cannot say no. Not when she's asked.


End file.
